


Who He Is

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy, as he is to everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who He Is

To his adopted people, he is both son and outcast, a wandering child they have ties with, but who is never truly one of them.

To the man that mentored him, he is a reminder of the greatest failure committed in a pretty awful run of them.

To that man's one time soul-mate, he may be a son, he might be a brother. At times he wishes he was other, and now it feels so right to be there at her side and watching her back as her comrade in arms.

To the first girl he ever loved, he's a trusted and true friend, the same as he is to that entire team, even their too-straight speedster.

To the boy that led them, now a man with too much tragedy in his bearing, he was once more than friend, less than mate...and he still prays to be that again.

To the world at large...he is Red Arrow. Or Arsenal. Some even remember Speedy. And they call him hero.

None of them can quite amount to the one he calls daughter, and how she looks at him. Every gaze, every hug, every little gesture names him 'father' in her world...and that's his favorite person to be.


End file.
